


недостаточно голубые глаза

by zlrdmr



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst and Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlrdmr/pseuds/zlrdmr
Summary: Иногда епископу так мало надо для счастья: ночной кошмар всех саксов и норвегов во плоти пришпоривать как лошадь.
Relationships: Heahmund & Ivar (Vikings)
Kudos: 1





	недостаточно голубые глаза

\- Епископ Хэмунд, - с вызывом протягивает Ивар, намеренно вклиниваясь в тесный христианский мирок и выводя из себя своим появлением. Порой Хэмунду достаточно услышать хоть смятое бульканье или иной другой звук из горла Бескостного, как он тут же ясно представляет настроение последнего. А оно у него весьма и весьма переменчивое, отчего жизнь самого епископа постоянно ходит по тонкому лезвию расположения духа языческого выродка.

\- Я бы с ума сошел, закуй меня вот так в кандалы, - очередная бездумно сказанная им колкость, со звоном отскакивающая от психологической брони христианина. Хэмунд знает, как юному вождю прельщает поворочать ножиком в уже проделанной дырке и отворачивается от его язвительного взгляда, обращаясь за помощью к звукам снаружи, цепляя глазами каждую неровность тесного свода потолка.

_\- Вот, Он убивает меня, но я буду надеяться. Я желал бы только отстоять пути мои пред лицом Его,_ \- последняя попытка рассеять злостный языческий дух, появившийся на пороге, разбивается еще в остервенелом молитвенном шепоте христианина. 

Порой важно пропустить все эти ритуальные вступления Бескостного, который часто бывает пьян, но не от хмеля. В его глотке сам Дьявол проделал дыру, от сего он никогда не напьется кровью, будь она языческой или христианской. Но ужасная здесь и сейчас привычка наставить заблудшего на путь истинный заставляет Хэмунда нетерпеливо ерзать и корежиться.

\- У меня достаточно голубые глаза? - кидает Ивар издалека, как будто этот вопрос совершенно второстепенен и поговорить он пришел совсем о другом.

Но вопрос висит в воздухе жалкое мгновенье и исчезает с первым поползновением Бескостного в сторону Хэмунда.

Предполагаемый ответчик молчит и ждет более серьезных изречений. 

Язычник решил устроить христианину единоличный тинг, и его д _о_ лжно принять.

Стелется угольно-черный дым присутствия Бескостного, созвучно скрипят кожаные тиснения на его плаще, сливаясь в единый гул трубящего рога и ритма барабанов.

\- Ты меня слышишь, христианин? У меня достаточно голубые глаза? - насмешливо, но с явной злобой переспрашивает Ивар и вскидывает голову в наивной манере, его приоткрытые губы слегка обнажают резцы.

А Хэмунд тоже быстро входит в азарт; теперь ему только и надо: надменно узреть, как он весь взъерепенится, если не получит ответ на вопрос, увидеть, как куча горбатых косичек на его голове встанут дыбом, делая его похожим на драконьего отпрыска из баллад. Ему натурально нравится эта прерогатива - _держать его демонов за адовы вожжи_. Хэмунд невольно чувствует себя уподобившимся Богу и... не отпускает это, держит как самый казённый трофей, забывая, что на тинге христиане не получают трофеев. Здесь всё достанется кровавому юноше, обтянувшему себя кольчугами, ремнями, шкурами, железом и мученической святостью переплавленных крестов. Но, быть может, не в этот раз, быть может, есть шанс что-то урвать.

Ивар извивается подобно огромной змее, волоча за собой обернутые тысячей кож и тряпок ноги. Нечеловеческая сила огрубевших рук, под коими истошно и надрывно ноют доски и камни, горячим воском капает по стенкам нутра. Бескостный свирепеет на глазах, за секунды обращается в чудовище, покрывается черной чешуей, отращивает рога, клыки и когти. Со стороны такого, конечно, не увидишь, со стороны лишь злобный калека, пугающий пленного своей животной манерой ползать на руках.

Вся нежить кипит и ликует в его глазах.

Хэмунд недвижим. Он отвечает Бескостному абсолютно ледяным, но внимающим взглядом. Это работало тысячу раз, сработает и сейчас. Ивар будет срываться на хриплый рык, потом дойдет до звенящего визга кипящего в нем яда, но никогда не тронет. Потому что его слушают, слушают без страха, иногда пропуская мимо ушей детали, над которыми Ивар так распинался, смело перебивая, выплевывая в лицо оскорбления, иногда вовсе не отвечая. И ради такого праздника он здесь.

Язычник, нагнетаемый собственной тьмой, увлекаемый ложным молочным светом, который видится ему сочащимся из мученического лика епископа, виснет над Хэмундом; готовый наброситься, он не кидается - зависает в каком-то эфире оцепенения.

  
Епископ поднимает на него глаза и ловит этого мальчишку за невидимые жилки, когда жадность до тиранства сменяется щенячьим восхищением и после - смирением.

Хэмунд на своем веку слишком много видел, чтобы впадать в оторопь от лицезрения Ивара Бескостного. Бедный епископ, смиренный гончий пёс медовой колесницы, навечно обреченный на молитвы и бредовые видения, половина из которых точно не может быть правдой. _Продажный христианин._ Что готов поставить он на кон ради мимолетной власти над кровожорным драконом в человеческой шкуре?

Вожжи натянуты до треска. Замелькали, заметались, заплясали морские пучины в глазах Бескостного. И замерли. Утихла в нём и спесь, сошла на дно; и он, увлеченный какой-то занятной для него одного мыслью, усаживается подле христианина. Прихлопнув себя по ногам, он всем своим видом выказал ту готовность слушать, когда излишне уверенный в своей правоте отрок много и лукаво кивает головой, буравя и терзая взглядом.

Истощенную, но все же такую манящую жемчужными спелыми боками, Луну в глазах Хэмунда постигает затмение пасти самого лунного волка Хати. Шипящая, искрящая ревом предвкушаемого хаоса, она разверзлась над ним и желает слышать, как жертва лопнет на зубах.

Взбешенные вечным заклятием, как Хати и Сколль, гонятся за своими презренными мишенями: один за Луной, другой за Солнцем. Забывшись в этой охоте, упиваясь мыслью об освобождении, в итоге гонятся друг за другом, ибо не быть им небесными волками, но быть _ненавистником и предателем_.

\- Хватит, чтобы мои руки изнывали от желания вырвать их.

Кто знает, может, Ивар услышал то, что хотел. Но Луна соскользнула с серебряных клыков Хати, а Сколль уже цепляет багряными лапами Солнце.

**Author's Note:**

> В скандинавской мифологии два волка, один из которых Хати ( в переводе - ненавистник), бежит впереди Солнца и преследует Луну, а другой - Сколль (в переводе - предатель, изменщик) - бежит впереди Луны и преследует Солнце. В день Рагнарёка оба волка догонят своих жертв и проглотят их, освободив своего отца Фенрира.


End file.
